Yesterday
is the eighteenth episode of the second season and the 27th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary An unwanted figure appears at Seattle Grace, as Mark Sloan tries to do surgery on a boy with facial tumors, which Derek deems too risky. Izzie deals with a patient with spontaneous orgasms, while Meredith visits her father. Full Summary Cristina is listening and dancing to music as she's getting dressed and brushing her teeth. Burke comes home from his morning run and they dance together until his phone rings. When the call's done, he tells Cristina that it was her landlord. There's a minor flood in her other apartment, which he didn't know about. Meredith is visiting her mother. Ellis tells Meredith she's exhausted because she was going at it all night in the on-call room. That man can make her pur like a kitten. And then Thatcher wonders why she's not interested in him anymore. If he had any balls, he'd leave on his own. But no, he plays stupid. He's waiting for Ellis to kick him out. George is observing Meredith in the locker room as Cristina comes in. She tells Meredith that Burke is acting like it's a crime for her to keep her apartment. Meredith understands Burke. Cristina asks what's wrong with her. Meredith says her mommy's a filthy whore. Alex has dirty in his eyes, but Izzie says they're not doing the dirty anymore. It was a one time thing. They're just friends, because it didn't work when they tried to be more. They leave the locker room for rounds. The interns are in Chuck's room. Chuck has lung cancer. He's in the hospital for radical en-bloc resection. Chuck says he was a smoker. He has a 25% of surviving the surgery. Burke says they can also make him comfortable if he decides not to have the surgery, but Chuck says nothing about a slow death is comfortable. He'll roll the dice. George asks Izzie how he looks. She says he looks fine, but she tells George to just talk to Meredith. The group runs into Bailey, who's walking around with her son. They inform her that the ORs are fully functional. Bailey's taking her husband home tomorrow. Bailey tells them to go save lives now. Cristina presents the case of Jake Burton, who has advanced craniodiaphyseal dysplasia. As Derek examines him, Jake notices that Cristina finds it hard to look at his face. Jake says it's easier to pretend he's a lion. The surgeons' concern is that the tumors are encroaching on Jake's brain. A man approaches Meredith at the nurses station and reads Chuck's chart. He concludes the man's a goner. Meredith says she appreciates sensitivity in a stranger. He says he's visiting. He's already confounded by the rain. It makes him want to stay in bed all day. He's obviously flirting. Meredith calls him on it. He says subtlety is not his strong suit. Addison notices him from a distance. He asks Meredith if she dates co-workers. She says no. In that case, he's glad he doesn't work here. She verifies that he's hitting on her in a hospital. Just as they go to shake hands, Derek comes over and punches the man in the face. Derek tells Meredith that this is Mark. Addison gives Derek an ice pack to put on his hand as Richard is yelling at him for punching people. He wants to know what happened. Addison says that's Mark, with whom Derek used to work and with whom she slept, ruining their friendship. Richard then decides to let this slide and leaves the room. Neither Derek nor Addison know what Mark's doing here. Meredith's tending to a cut in Mark's face. Mark knows who she is. She also knows who he is. They are the dirty mistresses. Mark says that his shrink says that behind this confident exterior, he's self loathing and self destructive to an almost pathological degree. Meredith recognizes that. Mark says it's funny how Derek just walked away when he saw Mark and Addison in bed together, but when he sees Mark and Meredith talking, he punches Mark in the face. Meredith wants to stitch up Mark's face, but he stops her and tells her to hold the mirror. Outside the room, Izzie, Alex, Cristina, and George are watching Mark suturing his own face. Izzie and Cristina are impressed by his looks. Meredith comes out and says Mark wants to have X-rays to rule out fractures, but she doesn't want to take Mark. Alex leaves to do it as the girls go over nicknames for Mark. They settle on McSteamy. George hates their crush. George and Izzie are getting gowned. George says he talked to Meredith on the night she met Derek, and he can't remember what he said. Izzie says when you haven't had sex in a while, you forget how good it is and you don't need it that much anymore. George doesn't recognize that. Izzie says the beast is wide awake and it wants to be fed after what Alex gave it. George wants to talk about her taste in men, but she deems him jealous because his beast is asleep. He says his beast is always awake. Meredith walks into Chuck's room. He's dying, so he wants to record some goodbye messages with his camera. Meredith holds the camera for him. She starts recording and Chuck tells Suzie, his college sweetheart and love of his life, that he loved her with his whole heart. He never would have stopped loving her if she hadn't been the vilest whore on Earth. She deserves that drunken imbecile she slept with and then married. At the reunion, Chuck met her ugly children and he knew she'd done him a favor. He's so happy he never has to see her face again. Chuck tells Meredith it's time for a fresh tape. Mark and Alex are studying scans and it comes up that Alex is interested in plastics. Mark advises him to move to New York or Los Angeles then. Alex says they have a case of advanced craniodiaphyseal dysplasia, also known as lionitis. The paramedics bring in a patient who was in a minor accident. Her vitals are stable but witnesses saw seizure activity. The patient says it's not epilepsy, but then says it's happening again. She starts moaning loudly. The doctors and paramedic just witnessed an orgasm. The patient looks embarrassed. Addison goes to talk to Pamela, the woman with the spontaneous orgasms. Pamela says it happens 7 to 8 times a day. Izzie is surprised. George thinks it's not something you wanna cure. Pamela went to her doctor, who sent her to a shrink. Pamela's father then arrives. He's her emergency contact person. She tells her father she's had one of her episodes. She covers her face with a pillow as it happens again. Addison promises the father they're going to find out what's causing the episodes. Chuck is recording a message for his brother, who stole a girl he really liked. Meredith tells him to cut the man some slack, because he was 14 at the time. Meredith says she has to prep him for surgery, but she has no time for this. Chuck says this is his way of saying goodbye. He's kept all these feelings inside and he doesn't want to carry them to his grave. Cristina is giving Jake instructions for the MRI, but he knows the drill. He compliments her eyes. They aren't surly and hardcore, like the rest of her. He's really big on eyes, because it's the only part of his face where tumors don't grow. She says he has nice eyes, too. Meredith asks Richard if he remembers her father. He does. Meredith wonders why he left. Richard believes Ellis asked him to. He says he doesn't know why, but his face tells otherwise as he walks away. Derek asks Cristina to book an OR as they're on their way to Jake's room, but they are surprised to find Mark in there. Jake says Mark can make him look normal. Derek and Mark are arguing in Richard's office. Alex and Cristina try to read lips from outside the room. George joins them and mentions his patient has spontaneous orgasms. Alex rushes off. Inside the office, Derek yells Mark just wants to get published. Mark says he does, as does the Chief, he expects. Out of friendship to Derek, he'd love to say no to this jackass, but as Chief, the surgery is Mark's if the parents give their consent. George points Alex and Cristina to Pamela in the ER. She has another orgasm. Addison closes the curtain around her bed and tells the interns to disappear. Cristina has no clue what Mark or Derek see in her, but George and Alex understand. Addison crosses the catwalk as Derek and Mark exit the Chief's office. Derek walks off and Mark chases after Addison. Addison tells him to drop whatever it is he came here to day. Mark says they all made mistakes, yet he lost his best friend and the woman he loved. He gathered that Derek has no idea that he and Addison were together after he left New York. Mark wonders how Addison can expect to work out a marriage if she's not interested. He's here to take Addison home. He tells her that Derek is in love with the intern and not even trying to hide it. He doesn't understand why Addison would stick around for that. Addison doesn't reply and walks off. Over lunch, the interns talk about spontaneous orgasms. Those would solve so much problems, Meredith says. George gives Meredith some compliments, but she doesn't seem to hear them. Alex keeps looking at Izzie, who stands up and says she and the beast are not hungry. Alex and Izzie leave. George explains the beast metaphor, but neither Meredith nor Cristina crave sex less after they haven't had it in a while. Izzie and George are in the CT boot. George says he let his hair grow for Meredith, and she didn't notice it. Izzie again suggests he just talk to her. Pamela has another orgasm in the scanner. Seeing these orgasms is not helping the beast sleep. Mark is drawing on Jake's face to create a guideline for the bone structure. Jake's parents come in with Derek. Jake's father says the brain surgery is dangerous. Derek jumps in and says the boney tumors are bad. He just wants Jake to understand. Jake understands the plastic surgery has nothing to do with the brain surgery. Mark says they can do both surgeries at once. Jake's parents want to keep him alive. Jake says he's almost died numerous times, but he's still alive. Jake would like for someone else to think he's perfect just the way he is, and he needs the plastic surgery for that. Meredith is putting Chuck's hate tapes in envelopes. Meredith wonders why people cheat. She asks if Derek knows why Addison cheated on him. Derek says he was absent, although that's not an excuse. Meredith wonders if things would have been different if they had kids. Derek doesn't know. Mark comes in and says that Jake is ready. Pamela is trying to relax so she doesn't have another episode. She asks if they can actually cure her. Izzie wonders if it would be the worst thing if they couldn't. Pamela says she likes sex as much as the next girl, but when you can't do anything without getting orgasms... Pamela brings up that dream where you're naked for everyone to see. She'd really like to wake up from that. Burke and Meredith are operating on Chuck. Meredith tells Burke about his hate tapes. Meredith doesn't think it's a good idea to mail them, because Chuck was in shock and afraid when he made them. Burke says it makes her a liar if she doesn't send them. Burke asks Meredith if she knew that Cristina kept her apartment. Meredith admits she did. Derek's opening Jake's skull. Richard, Bailey, and her baby are in the gallery. There's a big bleeding and Derek rallies to stop it. Jake goes into V-fib. Mark performs CPR until the paddles are ready, then shocks Jake. Jake has passed away. Alex and Cristina are closing him up. Alex mentions it's a shame he never got his face fixed. Alex finds Mark to talk to him. Mark joins Alex and Cristina in the morgue. Mark got the parents' approval. He asks for the scalpel. Chuck wakes up after surgery. Burke informs him that the entire tumor was removed. He remembers his tapes and Meredith shows him that she has them in a bag. She asks if he wants her to throw them away. He says no. Sometimes a man has to say his piece. George finds Meredith and says he wants to take her some place where they can talk. Meredith's not really listening as she's flipping through the phone book. She says she doesn't want to make videotapes on her deathbed and walks off. Meredith rings a bell twice. She's at her father's house. He opens the front door and he's surprised to see her. Meredith mentions her mother had an affair. He says yes. She wonders why he didn't stay and fight for them. He says he tried. She asks why he didn't try harder. He just left. She starts crying. He asks if there's anything she needs. She says she doesn't need anything from him and walks off. Derek and Addison end up on an elevator together. They haven't seen each other all day. Addison mentions it's not her fault he showed up when the doors open and Mark gets on. Derek gets off and says he'll take the stairs. Mark wonders why he's forgiven Addison but not him. Derek says he didn't forgive her, but he has an obligation to at least try with her. The doors close and Mark tells Addison her marriage is over. All she has to do is admit it. Then she can come back home with him. He tells Addison to meet him at the bar across the street. Cristina and Alex take Jake's parents to go see their son's body. Mark has fixed his face. Jake's mother says he looks peaceful, and his father agrees. The parents leave and Cristina covers Jake's face. Cristina is eating in bed while reading magazines. Burke comes home and he's shocked at the mess she's made. He says he is Preston Burke, a renowned cardiothoracic surgeon. He's a professional and a good and kind person. He cleans and cooks, and Cristina is a slob. She is the most competitive, most stubborn, most guarded, and most challenging person he's ever met. And he loves her. He wonders what is wrong with her that she won't just let him. She says she gave up her apartment 20 minutes ago. He says all right and disappears into the bathroom. Izzie's checking up on Pamela, who asks if she can still have "episodes" now that the surgery's over. Izzie says even better: she'll be able to have orgasms. Izzie and Alex lock eyes through the window. Izzie finds George outside on a bench. George says Meredith doesn't hear him at all. Izzie says she will if George makes her. George figures out that Izzie fed the beast. She says twice. Alex is waiting for her. She gets up and they leave together. Richard is visiting Ellis and tells her that Meredith came to see him today. Ellis says poor thing, because her father left them. Richard mentions she's figured them out, but Ellis says she's only 5 years old. Mark sits down with Meredith at the bar. He orders a double scotch, single malt. He notices she looks sad. She says she just saw her father for the first time in 20 years and it could have gone better. She asks what he's still doing here. He's hoping Addison shows up. They admit they're both still in love with Derek and Addison. Meredith says Addison won't show, because Derek is not the kind of guy you leave if you can help it. Mark hopes that maybe this once, life comes down on the side of the dirty mistresses. Derek's lying on his bed in the trailer while Addison's sitting at the table with a mug. Meredith's staring out her bedroom window when there's a knock. George comes in and walks up to her. He knows he's not a world-renowned surgeon and he's not like guys she's gone for in the past, but he'd never leave or hurt her. And he'll never stop loving her. She puts her hands on his side and takes his shirt off. Cast 218MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 218CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 218IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 218AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 218GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 218MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 218RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 218AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 218PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 218DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 218MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 218ThatcherGrey.png|Thatcher Grey 218ChuckEaton.png|Chuck Eaton 218PamelaCalva.png|Pamela Calva 218JakeBurton.png|Jake Burton 218Joe.png|Joe 218EllisGrey.png|Ellis Grey 218Mr.Calva.png|Mr. Calva 218Mrs.Burton.png|Mrs. Burton 218Mr.Burton.png|Mr. Burton 218JilltheParamedic.png|Jill the Paramedic 218CTTech.png|CT Tech Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Julio Oscar Mechoso as Chuck Eaton *Arlene Tur as Pamela Calva *Jesse Plemons as Jake Burton *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Kate Burton as Ellis Grey Co-Starring *Carlos Cervantes as Mr. Calva *Deborah Geffner as Mrs. Burton *David Grant Wright as Mr. Burton *Brooke Blanchard as Jill the Paramedic *Ariel Felix as CT Tech Featuring *Chad Fisk as Anesthesiologist Medical Notes Ellis Grey *'Diagnosis:' **Alzheimer's disease *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Residential care Chuck Eaton *'Diagnosis:' **COPD **Non-small cell lung cancer *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Chemotherapy **Radiotherapy **En bloc tumor resection Chuck, 54, had stage 3B non-small cell lung cancer with possible invasion of the plura. He also had a history of COPD. He'd had chemo and radiotherapy, with minimal results, so he was admitted for radical en bloc resection. In surgery, they removed the entire tumor and he was doing well. Tucker Jones *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Bailey mentioned taking Tucker home the next day. Jake Burton *'Diagnosis:' **Advanced craniodiaphyseal dysplasia *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Tumor resection **Plastic surgery Jake, 15, was in the hospital after complaining about headaches and nausea. He had advanced craniodiaphyseal dysplasia aka lionitis. They suspected that the cause of his headache was the growths encroaching on his brain. Mark also believed that he could operate on the external growths, giving Jake a more normal appearance. His parents were reluctant, but ultimately agreed to allow them to do both procedures in one round of anesthesia. In surgery, there was unexpected bleeding. Despite the doctors' best efforts, Jake was pronounced dead. After his death, Mark came in and fixed his face for his parents. Mark Sloan *'Diagnosis:' **Facial laceration *'Doctors:' **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Mark needed stitches after being punched by Derek. He did the stitches himself and then requested an x-ray to check for fractures. Mark's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Jaw reconstruction Alex asked Mark about a jaw reconstruction he had done. Pamela Calva *'Diagnosis:' **Spontaneous orgasms *'Doctors:' **Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (OB/GYN) **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Pamela was in a minor car accident. They observed what they thought was seizure activity, but what was really spontaneous orgasms, which she'd been having several times a day for a few months. She had seen a doctor who just sent her to a shrink without running any tests. They ran some tests and scheduled surgery to fix her problem. Music "Diplo Rhythm" - Diplo, Pantera Os Danadinhos, Sandra Melody, & Vybz Cartel "Night Rocker" - The Chalets "Just One Breath" - Devics "Closer" - Joshua Radin "It Don't Matter to the Sun" - Rosie Thomas "Everybody Needs a Fence to Lean On" - Headlights "Like a Star" - Corinne Bailey Rae Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Yesterday, originally sung by The Beatles. *This episode scored 24.36 million viewers. *Meredith coins Mark's nickname of "McSteamy" after first trying "McSexy" and Izzie suggesting "McYummy." *Original episode airing gives no direct cause for the spontaneous orgasms that Pamela Calva suffers from. Krista Vernoff explained in her blog post that Pamela had a small tumor on her pudendal artery, which supplies blood to the clitoris, that led to that area constantly being stimulated. *At the beginning of the episode can see Justin Chambers' tattoo as he puts on his lab coat. Gallery Episode Stills 2x18-1.JPG 2x18-2.JPG 2x18-3.JPG 2x18-4.JPG 2x18-5.JPG Quotes :Richard: Punching out people on my surgical floor. My head of neurosurgery punching out people on my surgical floor! :Addison: Put the ice back on your hand. :Derek: My hand is fine. :Richard: Put the damn ice on your two million a year hand! Now, would someone tell me what the hell happened? :(silence) :Addison: That was Mark. :Richard: Who’s Mark? :(pause) :Addison: He and Derek used to work together back in New York. (pause) And … They - we were all … close friends. (pause) Until... Derek found us in bed together. :Richard: (bending himself at Derek) Did you put your weight behind it? :Derek: Yes, sir. :Richard: Well, all right then. ---- :George: Why is he suturing his own face? :Cristina: To turn me on. :Alex: Because he’s Mark Sloan. He’s like the go-to plastic surgeon on the east coast. :George: That’s the guy Addison was sleeping with? :Izzie: You can’t really blame her, can you? :Cristina: No, not really. :George: Yes, you can. :Meredith: McSexy wants an X-ray to check for fractures and I think it’s a bad idea if I take him. :George: Why? Why? :Alex: I'm on it. :George: Why's it a bad idea? :Cristina: McSexy? :Meredith: No? :Izzie: McYummy? :Meredith and Cristina: No. :Meredith: McSteamy. :Cristina: Aw, there it is. :Izzie: Yep. :George: Excuse me, I'm just choking back some … McVomit. ---- :Cristina: (about Addison Shepherd) Anyone get what McDreamy or McSteamy sees in her? :Alex: She's McHot. :George: McYeah, she is. ---- :Cristina: Ok, what's wrong with you? :Meredith: My mommy's is a filthy whore. ---- :Richard Webber: Derek, out of friendship to you, I would very much love to say no to this jackass but as chief- :Derek Shepherd: Please don't say it. :Richard Webber: Dr. Sloan, if you can get the parents to sign a consent form… :Mark Sloan: Round two goes to the jackass. See Also de:Monster fr:Les amants délaissés Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes